A MOM and A DAD!
by Lttlwings
Summary: Tomoyo has twins, but because of her decision, they are seperated. Now both of them live apart from each other with their single parents, until they finaly meet and decide to join their parents back again! ET! Plz RR! Updated
1. Seperated

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP!

"..." Character speaking.

'...' Character's thought.

(...) My personal notes.

**Chapter 1**

_Tomoyo Daidouji tickled the little baby fondly before kissing his forehead and tucking the blanket closely around his neck._

_"Tomoyo." Spoke Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was gazing at her tenderly._

_The lady looked up and smiled. "This is it Eriol." She whispered with difficulty while keeping her tears away from her eyes._

_Eriol nodded in response before he was called to attend the baby girl that he held in his arms. She was about to start crying when Eriol quickly cradled her gently and slowly adjusted her in a comfortable position. Tomoyo gazed at him adoringly and couldn't help but to feel content that Eriol would become a great father._

_Hearing a soft laugh from her own baby boy, Tomoyo looked down to smile at her angel. Who would have known, Tomoyo had given birth to twins, a lovely girl and a handsome little boy. Tomoyo softly laughed as she recalled the reaction of everyone when announcing that she was pregnant. In truth, it was the most terrifying feeling she had felt in her life._

_Tomoyo knew that this was a mistake but she wouldn't give up her precious gifts, and so continued on. Even though angry at first, Sonomi was always supportive, as well as the gentleman that caused her pregnancy. Eriol at first couldn't help but to gap at her in utter surprise, but soon he offered her to marry him. Unfortunately she denied. This wasn't what she wanted, even though in love with him, Tomoyo knew they still had different plans for their own future. They had so much to do with their lives that being married was still not an option for both of them. It was decided that each would take care of a baby and continue on their lives and hope that one day their paths would meet again._

_"We don't have to do this." Eriol spoke as he sadly gazed at Tomoyo, who looked so beautiful before him._

_She looked up and laughed. "Eriol don't say that. We have made the decision together. Both of us agreed. We will continue our own paths just like before."_

_"I know." He spoke worriedly. "But are you sure you will be able to handle the baby and attend college at the same time?"_

_"Of course I will. There is nothing to worry about Eriol. Besides I'm 18 now and so are you, I'm pretty sure we will be able to take care of ourselves by now, don't you think?" Tomoyo replied with a wink and a smile._

_Eriol chuckled before smiling back, he knew how determined and strong Tomoyo was. "Alright then, I guess this is a goodbye." Eriol spoke, feeling disappointed that things would end up like this._

_Tomoyo approached him and slowly planted a soft kiss upon his lips. Eriol felt himself wanting more but she had pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. She then gazed down to tickle her little girl, causing the baby to laugh._

_"I'll miss her so much." She whispered. "Too bad we won't be able to see each other for I don't know how long."_

_Eriol understood her feelings and felt himself feeling the same way. He wouldn't be able to see his son grow up nor stay with the woman he loved, but it was her choice and Eriol respected that. Besides he didn't know what Tomoyo really felt for him, he couldn't force her to feel the same way as he did._

_"Take care of yourself Eriol, and take care of my little girl as well."_

_"Don't worry I will." He replied._

_Tomoyo gave him a last smile before grabbing her bag and turning away toward the car, where her mother awaited for her._

_Tomoyo was leaving Japan, and he didn't know to where. He sighed in frustration as he watched the car drive away and leaving him there feeling empty somehow. Eriol then heard a small giggle coming from the little bundle in his arms. Smiling, Eriol kissed her nose._

_"So it's just you and me now little one. Let's go home and hope that one day our future would change."_

..................................o.....................................

Tomoyo Daidouji kicked her heels away from her feet as she threw herself onto the couch tiredly. This was one boring night and she thanked it was finally over.

"How was your date?" Spoke a male voice coming from the hallway.

Tomoyo smiled, he always worried about her. "It was terrible! The worst date I ever had in all my life!"

He chuckled. "I thought your worst date was with Charles, the date from last week, remember?"

"How could I forget. Oh Charles, he was nothing compared to this one." Tomoyo replied dramatically as she heard him chuckle again.

Tomoyo then heard him approach, as he sat himself onto the small coffee table that faced the coach. She turned her face to gaze at the handsome boy that she so much loved. He had grown up to become a excellent guy, just like his father. His charming personality and his caring attitude made him a great companion. Beautiful with his dark hair, which she knew was taken from her side, framed his pale face. Almost everything in him reminded Tomoyo of her side of the family, except for those azure eyes. His strong, alluring, azure eyes called much of her attention, and Tomoyo couldn't keep herself to stare too long, for she knew she would break down.

Gazing away from the boy, Tomoyo began to stare at the white ceiling, while holding her tears. "So Kevin, how was your night. It couldn't have been worser than mine, could it?"

Kevin Daidouji smiled sadly at her mother. He knew that his eyes reminded of her of someone important, and he couldn't help but to feel guilty somehow. Taking her hand in his, Kevin softly planted a kiss. It was his sign of showing her how much he cared and loved her. Tomoyo smiled and looked back at him.

"My night was fine mother." Kevin replied

"That's great my son." Tomoyo replied before standing up and taking his hand. "Come on, let me read you a book to sleep."

Kevin chuckled and followed his mother. Even though he was 15, Tomoyo treated him like a small baby. "Mom I prefer doing something else, if you don't mind of course."

She laughed. "Alright then little man. Let's hear what you want to do."

"We could stay up all night watching movies." Kevin suggested.

Tomoyo smiled. "Only if we watch 'Finding Nemo'."

"Not again. We watched that movie a hundred times before, when I was 5." He complained.

"Come on Kevin, you don't want to disappoint your mother, now do you? I had a rough night, it's the least you could do."

He laughed. "I suppose we could watch 'Finding Nemo' one last time."

Tomoyo smiled before giving her son a tight hug. "You're the best, you know that?"

"So I've heard." He smirked, making Tomoyo laugh.

He was glad to see her smile. Kevin knew how much his mother had battled through her life in order to bring them happiness, and he was grateful. Both of them had been moving around the world because of her mother's profession, and now they have come to settle in London. Tomoyo Daidouji was a famous fashion designer as well as a photographer. She had built up her fame with hard work and perseverance, and she was able to take care of her own little family without her mother's support.

Kevin kissed her mother's hand once again, making Tomoyo look at him in confusion.

"What was that for little man?"

"Nothing much." He responded. "I'll go get some popcorn, be right back."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly as she watched her son retreat.

..................................o.....................................

Eriol Hiiragizawa sat himself comfortably on his seat as he flipped through some important papers concerning his company. Eriol was the owner of a famous brand company that had started since the day he moved back to London. From that day on he was able to succeed and take care of his family, providing everything they needed.

The door from his study room was opened as a beautiful young lady walked in. She smiled to see him and loudly cleared her voice to call his attention. When he looked up from his papers, the lady twirled around, showing the red dress she wore that fit perfectly onto her developed body.

Her midnight hair, that Eriol knew came from his genes, cascaded down almost reaching her waist. Her pale fair skin matched her rose red lips. Almost everything was from his side, except those beautiful amethyst eyes. Those eyes that glowed with life and mischief reminded him of the woman he cared for. Every time he stared into those amethyst eyes, Eriol would soften and recall old memories from his past. He couldn't help but to lose himself into those memories, those past days which he cherished.

"So what do you think? Do I look beautiful?" the girl asked with a smile.

Eriol smiled back, she reminded him of her mother. "You look lovely angel."

Her smiled brightened at his praise and she quickly went forward to give him a tight hug. "Don't wait up for me old man." She spoke before kissing her father's forehead and pulling away.

"Wait a minute young lady. Where are you going?" Eriol grinned.

She slowly turned back around and innocently smiled. "You know where I'm going dad."

"No I don't. Care to refresh my mind?"

"I'm going out to my friend's party." She spoke rather quickly.

He chuckled. "Will this party have any alcohol beverages?" Eriol questioned.

"Dad." She whined. "You know me better than that! I'm not going to get myself drunk. I'm a grown woman now."

"Just checking." He replied with a small chuckle.

She smiled before hugging him again. "You don't have to worry. You know that."

"I know."

"Great." She spoke before retrieving once again.

"Madison, I want you home at 10!" Eriol called.

"Midnight." She negotiated as she stood by the doorway looking at him.

"11:30." Eriol tried.

She laughed. "Ok dad, 11:30 it is."

"Have fun angel." He spoke.

"I will." With that Madison blew him a kiss before closing the door behind.

Madison Hiiragizawa knew very well that her father was only trying to protect her, besides she was his little girl. She couldn't blame him for worrying, in fact she was grateful that he cared for her dearly. Eriol was her only family and she cherished her family with her heart. Madison knew how hard her father worked to make her happy, and she was happy by showing him her love and gratitude.

Eriol was a great father and companion, but sometimes she couldn't help but to feel that something was missing in her life as well as her father's life. Whenever Eriol looked into her eyes, Madison had the impression that she reminded him of an old companion or lover, this impression would only make her sad. Sad, because she knew her father deserved more, even though he did not admit it.

"I only hope that one day he will find what he's looking for." Madison spoke sadly before she picked up her purse and walked out of the house.

................................o.....................................

Kevin threw his can of soda into the trash can before he comfortably sat down onto the park bench. He viewed the high trees that shaded him from the bright sun, before gazing around the people in their activities at the park. He sighed in sadness when he spotted a perfect family sitting down at the grass having a picnic. When would he have that? Although he loved his mother, he knew that they weren't a complete family yet.

"Kevin!" Called a voice, as a young lady quickly ran toward him with a warm smile.

Kevin gazed away from the family to look toward the person who approached him. His smile brightened as he saw who it was. "Hey there Mad." He greeted.

Madison quickly took a seat beside him and smiled. "Thank you for meeting me up today."

"No problem, besides it's not everyday that we see each other." Kevin spoke.

"True. It was lucky that we found each other out." Madison replied with a grateful smile which made Kevin dishevel her hair affectionately.

Madison laughed, even though they knew each other for only 3 months, both of them connected together like they never had been separated. It was one fortunate day when both of them meet in the internet by talking with each other in the chat room. They had talked about their parents being single and how they had lived in Japan. From there on things got very similar, until they found out that they were siblings. Thanks to that chat, they were both great friends, and met with each other whenever they had the time.

"So Mad, how's dad doing?" Kevin asked curiously, for both of them had shared their life stories with each other, and told about their parents often as well.

"Dad is fine, although sometimes I think he misses mom terribly." Madison replied, "What about mom? Is she fine?"

"She's great." Kevin replied back, "She's working on her new clothes design and having a blast with this project."

Madison smiled, "I wish I could meet her someday, she sounds so great. I've seen her pictures in some magazines, and I can't help but to admire her. She's so accomplished."

Kevin smiled, he knew how she felt, he felt the same. Kevin had been hearing about his dad and his immediate success. He couldn't help but to feel proud to have such a father.

"You will someday meet her Mad. Don't worry." Kevin spoke as he patted her hand.

"How is mom doing with her dates?" Madison couldn't help but ask, and hope that she hasn't found anyone new.

Kevin laughed. "Very badly. All her dates are a failure, but that doesn't stop her from trying."

"Is that so." Madison thought, then suddenly smiled in mischief, "I have a plan Kev!" She spoke excitedly.

"What is it?" He questioned curiously.

"We could match mom and dad together for a date!" Madison explained in cheerfulness. "It's a perfect plan, I'm telling you, it won't fail! Besides mom wants a date right, so we will give her a date!"

Kevin thought of her words, "Hey maybe it might work, since mom won't have any objection to go out on a date, but what about dad?"

Madison smiled. "Don't worry about him, I'll make him agree."

Kevin smiled at her determination. "You know sis, we might be a family back again."

"I know!" She exclaimed before hugging him. "You don't know how much I want that." she then whispered longingly.

Kevin smiled and hugged her back. He really was glad to have meet her and got to know Madison. Strange how their parents have never spoken of each other to them. Even though their parents spoke about their past, they always left each other's name out. Why was this such a secret? He couldn't see how their family wouldn't be perfect together as it should have been a long time ago.

* * *

It's been a long time since I wrote anything! I've been busy and I'm still busy, but the urge to write something came over me, and so the result is the fic! I hope you like it and so PLZ LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Thank you and cya in the next fic. 


	2. On a Date

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP! 

"…" Character speaking.

'…' Character's thought.

(…) My personal notes.

Thank you all for those who left me a wonderful review! You are all such lovely people! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Madison walked into the kitchen to find her father reading the morning newspaper, as he ate his breakfast silently. She then grabbed the juice pitcher inside the refrigerator and went to join her father at the table.

"Good morning dad." She greeted while planting a soft kiss upon his check, before taking her seat in front of her father.

"Good morning angel." Eriol replied back as he folded the newspaper away.

"Dad, will you be busy today, this night?" Madison asked as she poured some orange juice into her cup.

Eriol grinned. "No, I won't be busy tonight, but why do you ask?"

Madison smiled innocently. "I was just wondering, but would you like to do something tonight."

He smiled, and knew that Madison was up to something, but went along. "Sure, what do you you have in mind for both us?"

"Hum. Not exactly something for both of us dad." Madison started.

Eriol looked at her attentively. "No, so for who will it be for?"

She smiled. "It will be something for your date and yourself!"

Eriol coughed before staring at her daughter. "What? A date?"

"Yes dad you deserve it."

Eriol picked up his newspaper back and began to unfold it. "We could do something together angel, like go out for bowling?"

Madison grinned. "Dad please." She spoke while pulling away the newspaper from his grip. "It'll be fun."

Eriol looked uneasy as he raked back his midnight hair. "I don't need this now honey."

"Why not? The last time you went out in the date was 3 months ago, since then you've been busy. Besides I think you need to go out more often and have fun." Madison explained in hopes. "Come on dad, please."

"Mad, your dad is a bit rusted." Eriol admitted.

She laughed. "Rusted? You are fine dad! Besides you still have your charms and good looks."

"Yeah, maybe your right there." Eriol replied with a grin.

"So this mean you will go?" Madison asked in hopes.

"No."

"Dad!" She complained. "I arranged this date especially for you. It's not like the woman I chose is a complete stranger! Besides she is an excellent person and beautiful too. I bet you'll even thank me for such a pair! Come on dad, please!"

Eriol laughed, he couldn't help but to notice how her amethyst eyes shined with determination, just like her mother. How much did she miss her. Maybe that was the reason why he never went out, afraid to meet someone else that could take her place. It had been years since they last spoke, and still he couldn't forget Tomoyo. Eriol wasn't being fair to his daughter, he was holding back, preventing Madison for having another mother, but he couldn't help it. He missed Tomoyo badly.

"Come on dad. Please." Madison pleaded innocently. Once she made up her mind, she wouldn't give up.

Eriol sighed in defeat, he couldn't say no to her, besides it was time for him to let go. "Alright honey, I'll do this."

"You will!" She exclaimed in cheerfulness before quickly giving him a tight hug. "You won't regret it dad!"

....................................o........................................

Tomoyo unlocked the front doors, before carrying the heavy box, which contained her materials for her clothes, into the living room. Kevin followed her mother inside, with two more boxes, before he kicked the door close behind him. They both settled the boxes onto the table and sat themselves down onto the coach.

Tomoyo sighed in tiredness. "So Kevin." Spoke Tomoyo as she gazed at her son who was sitting beside her. "Any plans for tonight?"

"No actually." Kevin replied, "But I have something planned for you."

Tomoyo looked surprise. "For me? What is it?" She asked curiously.

"A date."

Tomoyo smiled. "Ah, you shouldn't have."

Kevin laughed at her mother, "Seriously mom. There is this great guy I've heard about and I managed, through a friend of mine, to arrange you both on a date."

"Oh really? Is he charming?" Tomoyo asked.

Kevin smiled, "Extremely charming."

She grinned, "And is he handsome?"

"Handsomer than Nemo." Kevin replied.

She laughed but then asked again. "Is he fun?"

"I guarantee that you'll have a blast with him."

"He sounds perfect." Tomoyo concluded. "So when will I get to meet this prince charming?"

Kevin smiled at the easiness of this all. He didn't know why, but Tomoyo enjoyed going out on dates. Maybe because she needed a companion or maybe Tomoyo knew that he wanted a father.

"You'll see him at 8:00 o'clock." Kevin spoke. "At a French restaurant, where you will be having dinner for two."

"Sounds pleasant." Tomoyo replied, before gazing down at her watch. "It's 5:40 now. I better get myself prepared."

Tomoyo kissed her son's forehead before getting up from the coach and heading toward her room. As she closed the door behind her, Tomoyo let out a sigh. Dating was a way for her to forget about Eriol. Tomoyo knew that she couldn't torture herself with her past, she needed to find someone else for her son and for herself. All these dates and all these guys were useless, but she had to find the right person, she couldn't keep thinking of Eriol. Tomoyo was determined to move on.

....................................o........................................

Eriol looked down at the paper and then up toward the restaurant in front of him. So this was it, the French restaurant he was suppose to met his date in. He sighed at the mess he got himself into. He wasn't used to this, not when he decided that his love life was over.

Eriol gave a last look at the paper and grinned at the little message his daughter scribbled down. "What does she mean by 'be home at 11:30'?"

Eriol chuckled at her daughter's silliness, before he tucked the paper inside his pocket and headed in to the French restaurant. A woman greeted him as soon as he stepped inside, and asked for his name. After checking his name on her list, the woman smiled and told him to follow, where he had a reserved table for two.

As he approached, Eriol noticed that his date was already there seated, and she had her back toward him. Without any delay, he walked forward to greet her.

"Hello." He spoke, as his date looked up toward him, revealing her face.

Surprise and shock was their reaction upon seeing each other. Silence then feel upon them as they gazed at one another in a mixture of emotions that now flooded their minds. They never expected to meet each other, and suddenly here they were on a date.

Tomoyo couldn't help but to admire his strong features. He had grown much handsomer and taller. Those azure eyes still glowed with life, matching his pale skin and his midnight hair that she knew felt like silk when touched upon. Tomoyo then gazed down at his lips, which she knew were soft and warm. She couldn't help herself but admit that Eriol was still a beauty.

"Hello." She managed to speak as soon as she settled her emotions down. "I didn't know you were my date."

Eriol slowly then sat himself before her. "I had no idea as well, in fact I didn't know you were here in London."

"I moved here 7 months ago." Tomoyo spoke.

"How far do you like London?" Eriol spoke, initiating a nice conversation.

"It's great. A wonderful place, except for the fact that it rains often. No, in fact that doesn't matter much, the rain only adds to the beauty of it all."

He smiled. "What brought you here anyway?" He then questioned.

"My job. I'm a designer and a photographer." Tomoyo spoke with a smile, which managed to make Eriol softly blush.

"So you managed." Eriol recalled, as he remembered her wish when a teenager.

"Yes, like I always wanted." Tomoyo spoke softly, happy that her wishes did come true. "What about you Eriol?"

"Well I've started up my own company and made up to the top." He explained. "I've been able to turn my ideas into reality."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's great."

Eriol nodded. "Yeah. We both made it through our paths."

Both fell silent as they gazed at one another. They both achieved their life time goals, but never had realized that they were longing for one another. They couldn't turn back their paths once they started off.

"Excuse me. Would you like to order?" asked the waiter.

Both looked away as they picked up the menu and opened. The waiter then wrote down their orders before excusing himself away.

Eriol took the opportunity to gaze upon Tomoyo, who was slowly taking her wine, which she had ordered earlier. Eriol couldn't believe that she had grown to be such a beauty. She looked stunning in her black dress that fit her perfectly, showing every developed curves well. Her long hair cascaded down her back, as her bangs fell upon her beautiful amethyst eyes which he was so in love with. Those eyes still glowed like they used to in the past. Tomoyo indeed was a beauty.

"So Eriol, tell me, how did you end up here?" Tomoyo spoke curiously as she gazed upon his handsome figure.

He smiled. "Well, our daughter convinced me to come."

The word daughter caught her attention as she felt the urge to know more about her little girl who she hadn't have the chance to meet or see. "So how's my little girl?" She spoke rather softly.

Eriol saw the longing in her eyes. "She's beautiful. Cheerful and lively. Everything that we used to be when young."

Tomoyo smiled to hear that, she knew Eriol was going to be a great father. How could he not? Eriol was the most caring and loving person she had ever met. He was the only boyfriend she ever loved and knew that he would be the best father for her little girl.

"So." Eriol started uneasy. "How's my son?"

Tomoyo smiled. "He's handsome like you are." She saw him blush which made her laugh softly. "He's the perfect son. Caring, charming, and a boy to love."

Eriol smiled. He had no doubt that Tomoyo would be the perfect mother. She had the potential to do this all alone. Tomoyo had proved to be doing just fine. Eriol couldn't help but to feel proud of her, she was indeed an amazing woman.

Suddenly Tomoyo looked attentive. "Wait a minute. If our daughter has convinced you to come and our son has arranged this date, does that mean they've meet?"

Eriol saw her point. "I'm not sure." He spoke thoughtfully. "They might be friends, but might not know anything about us being their parents and they being twins. Besides I'm sure Madison would have told me if she knew anything." He explained.

Tomoyo found herself holding her tears back. Eriol started as he suddenly gazed at her with worrisome. What were the tears for? He was sure he hadn't spoken anything wrong, did he? Tomoyo smiled softly assuring Eriol that he did not need to worry, she was just being emotional all of a sudden.

"Madison." She whispered. "That's her name. Such a lovely name Eriol."

Eriol smiled, those were the reasons for her happy tears. "I remember you telling me once that Madison was a beautiful name, and if you ever had a girl, that would have been it."

Tomoyo felt her tears freeing itself away. "You remember that?" She whispered in surprise.

He nodded his head. "What about our son? Will I have to guess?" He asked with a grin.

Tomoyo laughed. "Kevin. His name is Kevin."

Eriol smiled widely. "Fits him perfectly."

Tomoyo grinned. "Of course it does! He's our son!"

Both of them laughed before Tomoyo slowly put her hand on top of Eriol's hand that laid upon the table. Eriol surprised, felt himself warm up to her touch and slowly turned his hand upward to intertwine his fingers with her soft ones. Tomoyo shivered to that comfortable sensation.

"I'm glad you are here." Tomoyo spoke with a smile as she squeezed his hand.

Eriol smiled back. "Me too. We should thank our kids for this."

Tomoyo softly laughed before pulling her hand away from his and taking her glass of wine. "Let us toast for this one night opportunity. Cheers."

Eriol picked up his wine glass as well. "Cheers."

Both clinked their glass together.

......................................o...........................................

"I can't see a thing!" Complained Madison as she peeked through the restaurant's window.

Kevin chuckled as he leaned against the wall. He gazed at her sister's pouting face and disheveled her hair. She looked up with her eyes glowing in hope.

"Do you think they are doing alright?" She asked.

Kevin only smiled. "They're doing fine." He assured her.

Madison looked back again, trying to peek through the window but it was useless. Giving up she sighed, before leaning back on the wall beside her brother.

"Do you think mom is asking dad about me?"

"Of course she is." Kevin replied. "She loves you Mad, I'm sure of that."

Madison smiled softly. She really wanted to know her mother and hoped that if she ever did, that Tomoyo would receive her with open arms.

"I saw her coming into the restaurant when she arrived."

"Yeah?" Kevin spoke.

Madison eyes sparkled. "She's lovely. Mom is much more beautiful in live than in pictures."

Kevin smiled to hear that. She really did admire their mother as much as he admired their father.

"Dad looks handsome." Kevin spoke.

Madison smiled widely. "Of course he looked handsome! I took care of making him presentable tonight."

Kevin laughed. "Well, you did a great job."

"I know." Madison replied with a grin making him chuckle even more.

"Come on Mad. Let's go have dinner, I'm beginning to feel hungry myself." Kevin spoke as he swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closely to his side.

She smiled. Kevin was a great brother and she couldn't help but wonder when they would ever live together with their parents. She really wanted this badly and would do anything to make this true.

* * *

Chapter two is finished!! PLZ LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Thank you once again and please be patient until the next chapter be posted up! Cya in the next chapter! 


	3. Holding On

Disclaimer: I don not own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP!

"…" Character speaking.

'…' Character's thought.

(…) My personal notes.

_Thank you for those who reviewed!!! I am really glad that you like my story! You are all such lovely ppl! Thank you once again and enjoy this chapter!_

**_Chapter 3_**

Eriol unlocked the door to his house and silently walked in before shutting the door close behind him. He strolled toward the living room and couldn't help but smile. Was that date a dream? Everything was so perfect. The place, the food, the talk, the laughs, and especially his date. Tomoyo was there with him. She was gazing into his eyes while laughing like she always did. The whole date was so great that he couldn't believe it even happened.

Suddenly the lights of the room turned on. Sitting in his arm chair was his daughter with her arms crossed over her chest. She was smiling and quickly got up from her seat to plant a kiss upon her father's check.

"You're late dad." She spoke while pulling away to gaze at him. "I told you to be home at 11:30 pm."

Eriol chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Madison smiled innocently. "I was just too worried about you that I couldn't sleep my dear father."

Eriol laughed. "I thank you for your concern, but you can go to sleep now."

Madison shook her head. "Not now. I'm just too curious to know how your date went!"

"Well too bad, cause I'm going to bed now." Eriol spoke as he began to walk toward the staircase.

"Dad!" Madison complained as she quickly pulled her father back into the living room. She then pushed him onto the coach and sat beside him. "Tell me everything!"

Eriol laughed at her determination, while Madison's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she carefully looked at him.

"Well, the date was great." Eriol spoke.

Madison frowned. "Is that all you have to say? Come on dad, tell me everything!"

He chuckled. "What do you want to know?" He asked helplessly.

"I want to know your opinion about your date tonight?" Madison urged.

Eriol sighed before losing himself into his thoughts. "She was beautiful. Funny, easy to talk to, intelligent, and amazing." Eriol replied. "In fact, she was perfect." This he added in a whisper which Madison heard.

She smiled in satisfaction, and couldn't help but to be surprised at how her father's eyes shined with a certain glow. She didn't know he was so much in love with her mother. Madison was glad that the date turned out to be fine. She was afraid that the awkwardness would ruin the whole plan, but it didn't. Instead the familiarity between them only reunited their bond.

"So to resume it all, the date was perfect." Madison concluded.

Eriol looked at her. "Yes."

"Any chance there is going to be a second date?" She spoke curiously, hoping that they would meet again.

Eriol looked away. He wasn't sure if they would meet again. After the date they said their goodbyes and never mentioned in seeing each other again. Even though they enjoyed themselves immensely, he had the impression that this was only a one time opportunity, and it would never happen again. After all he didn't know how to find her, except through his daughter of course, but it would be too awkward for Madison to arrange him on a second date.

"I'm not sure honey." Eriol finally answered.

Madison looked a bit upset, but that was only a minor detail which she could fix later. "Are you going to give her anything dad?"

Eriol looked confused. "What for?"

"For the date of course! A thank you gift." Madison explained with a smile.

"I don't think it's necessary." Eriol spoke before picking himself up from the coach. He kissed his daughter's forehead before heading toward the door. "I'm heading to my room. Good night Madison."

"Good night father." She replied back before smiling.

Eriol smiled back and walked away, leaving his daughter in the living room.

"We will see if you're not sending her anything my dear father." Madison whispered as a mischief smile spread across her face.

........................................o..................................

The doorbell rang loudly, as Tomoyo quickly answered the door. She found a man standing there waiting patiently with a smile.

"Good morning ma'am. Are you by any chance Tomoyo Daidouji?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"Please sign this." The guy replied before handing her a pen and a paper.

Tomoyo did what she was told. The guy then checked the paper before presenting her a bouquet of red roses. Tomoyo looked surprise as she carefully took the roses into her arms.

"Have a good day ma'am."

"Thank you." She spoke before closing the door and walking inside the house.

Tomoyo smelled the roses's scent and smiled. Who would have sent her roses? She then slowly searched for a card, and found one attached at the bottom of the wrapping paper. Tomoyo quickly opened the card and read it's content.

" 'Thank you for the great night. From your date.' "

Tomoyo's smile widened. Last night indeed was great. Everything seemed to remind her of their past, when Eriol used to be her boyfriend. How she wished that the date would last an eternity so that she could stay with him forever. Their laughs, their talks, his looks, everything was perfect that Tomoyo wondered if she should call him for a second date.

Entering the kitchen, Tomoyo picked up an empty vase and filled it with water. She slowly then deposited the roses into the vase and arranged the flowers carefully before setting the vase onto the table. Kevin who was eating his breakfast, watched his mother curiously, as she later joined him.

"What's the smile for?" Kevin asked after he had swallowed down his pancake.

Tomoyo looked at him confused. "What smile?" She questioned.

"That smile." Kevin answered while pointing at the big, genuine, silly, sweet, and unusual smile on Tomoyo's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tomoyo replied as she kept on with her smile and grabbed the pitcher of juice.

Kevin chuckled and thought best to leave her mother alone. He knew what the smile meant and who the roses were from. Kevin knew his mother too well. Whenever Tomoyo's heart was in total bliss that same smile would grace her beautiful face.

"So how was your date last night?" Kevin asked as he cut another slice of his pancakes.

"Lovely." Tomoyo answered back as she poured some juice into her cup. "In fact it was the best date I ever had."

Kevin looked surprised. "Is that so."

"Yes." Tomoyo replied with a soft nod as her eyes slowly came to gaze at Kevin's own beautiful azure eyes.

What Kevin saw made him shocked. Tomoyo wasn't repelled by his gaze, instead there was softness in his mother's eyes. She looked at him tenderly as her mind reminded her of someone else. There wasn't the usual fear whenever Tomoyo stared into his azure eyes. Her expression was softened and her smile only widened.

"You really liked him, didn't you mom?" Kevin then asked as he realized how much Eriol truly meant for her.

Tomoyo softly laughed. "Of course I liked him honey." She started as Tomoyo reached out to stroke away the bangs that fell over his eyes. "Did I ever tell you that you are the best son in this whole wide world?"

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, I've heard that."

Tomoyo smiled back. "And you are!" She spoke happily before pinching his checks fondly. "How could I not have enjoyed the date that my dear son had arranged me!"

Kevin chuckled. "It's because you deserve the best mom." He replied truthfully.

Tomoyo leaned forward and kissed his forehead before sitting back down onto her chair. She then winked. "I already have the best."

...........................................o..........................................

Kevin sat on the bench at the park, where he would usually meet Madison whenever they arranged to see each other. He waited in that sunny but yet chilly afternoon, and brought along a book to read while he waited.

"Hello there." Spoke a female voice which Kevin did not recognize.

Gazing up from his book, Kevin found three young ladies standing before him. Each of them had a seductive smile on their face while they gazed at him appreciatively. Kevin sighed.

"How can I help you?" He asked politely. Even though he was never affected, he was always civil and kind.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to our party tonight?" The girl that had initiated the talk answered the question with a wink.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm busy today." Kevin replied indifferent.

"Oh really? That's too bad, cause we will be having lots of fun." Another girl spoke.

"Are you sure you can't come?" The third girl asked.

"If I could I would." Kevin lied. "But I'm truly occupied tonight."

"Since you can't come to the party, you could at least join us for a drink." One of the girls spoke with a sweet smile.

Kevin sighed. They weren't giving up that easily. Suddenly two arms began to circle around his neck.

"Sorry girls. This one is taken." Spoke the person from behind him.

The three girls gazed at the intruder with a disgusted and mean look before retrieving away but not before giving Kevin a card.

"Call me if you want to have some fun." The girl spoke with a last wink as she soon joined her friends and walked away.

"Thank you for that Madison." spoke Kevin as he felt her sister give him a tight hug before coming into view.

She joined her brother on the bench beside him. "No problem." Madison replied but then grinned. "You know Kevin, you can't really blame them for flirting with you. You have mom's good looks and dad's amazing eyes. Any girl would fall head over heels for you."

Kevin chuckled. "Why you flatter me Mad."

She laughed. "Do you have anyone special?" She then asked curiously, realizing that they haven't shared these little informations, since they were too concentrated on their parents.

"No, since I just got out of a relationship." Kevin replied as he closed his book away.

"What happened." Madison questioned.

Kevin smiled sadly as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, recalling his past memories. "We broke up 2 months ago."

"Why?" Madison questioned, surprised to see how clearly his feelings showed upon his facial expression.

Kevin smiled sadly, "She was moving away."

"What! That's it!" She spoke out in disbelieve. "That is why you guys broke up!"

Kevin frowned. "What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Come on Kevin there must have been another reason why you broke up with her." Madison reasoned a bit angry.

Kevin tried to clam her down. "There is nothing to worry about Mad. There is plenty of other girls out there for me."

"That's not the point Kevin!" Madison spoke out frustrated.

Kevin knew what she was talking about, but he wanted desperately to forget the situation. "Mad can we just drop this conversation?"

"No Kevin, not when we live apart from one another because of our parent's decision on giving up on each other." Madison spoke out. "I thought that you might have learned a lesson from our situation in life." She added in a sad whisper.

Kevin slowly patted her head, and smiled, understanding what she felt. "I guess I was afraid that our relationship wouldn't last."

Madison understood his feelings. It was hard to keep up with a person when she was so far away, but that did not mean you should give up. Madison didn't want Kevin to commit the same mistake as their parents made. Giving up one another when they still loved each other so much. That was not the solution to seek.

Madison then gave her brother a tight hug. "If you still like her Kevin you should be persistent and hold her. Sometimes it is better to go after than not trying at all. That was one of the biggest mistakes mom and dad made, to let each other go."

Kevin smiled and hugged his sister back. "Thank you."

They let each other go as they sat back on the bench silently. Kevin then grinned.

"What about you Mad? Anyone special in your life?"

She laughed. "Not yet."

"What? Why not? You're such a beauty. I'm surprise that no one has asked you out yet."

Madison smiled. "Oh they have already."

Kevin looked confused. "So why are you holding back?"

She simply smiled. "I still haven't found my prince charming, besides my first priority is having a family first."

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy with school work!This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine. My advise to you is to never give up! Go after the person you want, because you know how you feel already, and all you have to do is hold on to that person. Don't worry about the 'what if,' just go with the flow. Hope that everything turns out alright for you! I'll be always here for you if you need any support! This message goes for anyone that is positioned in the same situation.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz leave me a REVIEW! Thank you once again, and plz be patient with me! Next update may take a while to come but it will be here soon! Cya in the next chapter!!!!!


End file.
